


February 15, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another territorial creature?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at it.





	February 15, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe canon.

''Another territorial creature?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at it and recalled the previous enemy he defeated by a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
